This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the present disclosure, which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present disclosure. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
Oil and natural gas have a profound effect on modern economies and societies. In order to meet the demand for such natural resources, numerous companies invest significant amounts of time and money searching for, accessing, and extracting oil, natural gas, and other subterranean resources. Extraction systems, which are also described as drilling and production systems, facilitate harvesting of these resources via a well. These systems can be located onshore or offshore, depending on where the resources are located.
Most extraction systems have a wellhead assembly located at or near the surface, providing an interface between the well and the equipment located above. Wellhead assemblies are robust pieces of equipment that often remain in operation for 20-30 years, or more.
Wellhead assemblies can benefit from monitoring and control equipment. But such equipment advances technologically at a relatively fast pace, and may be specifically configured to meet a particular short-term need during the well's decades-long lifespan. Furthermore, the wellhead assembly's configuration may restrict the space available for the desired monitoring and control equipment. A user may wish to utilize more recent or different monitoring and control equipment but not want to undertake the considerable effort and expense of replacing the entire wellhead assembly.